familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Osceola, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2568 |population_density_km2 = 236.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 612.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 45|latm = 19 |lats = 21|latNS = N |longd = 92|longm = 41|longs = 55|longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 54020 |area_code = 715 & 534 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Osceola is a village in Polk County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 2,568 at the 2010 census. Located mostly within the Town of Osceola, the village sits on the border with Minnesota, separated by the St. Croix River. Geography Osceola is located at (45.322365, -92.698534). Cascade Falls, a waterfall with a crest on Osceola Creek, is located in downtown Osceola. According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,568 people, 1,142 households, and 660 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 1,289 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 96.0% White, 0.3% African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 0.9% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 1,142 households of which 32.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.6% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 42.2% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.91. The median age in the village was 36.4 years. 26.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.4% were from 25 to 44; 26.6% were from 45 to 64; and 12.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 47.3% male and 52.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,421 people, 1,002 households, and 615 families residing in the village. The population density was 656.9 people per square mile (253.3/km²). There were 1,072 housing units at an average density of 290.9 per square mile (112.2/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 97.44% White, 0.37% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.37% from other races, and 1.28% from two or more races. 0.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,002 households out of which 35.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.9% were married couples living together, 12.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.6% were non-families. 31.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.01. In the village the population was spread out with 27.9% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 32.9% from 25 to 44, 16.7% from 45 to 64, and 12.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 92.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.2 males. The median income for a household in the village was $39,000, and the median income for a family was $45,846. Males had a median income of $33,017 versus $22,453 for females. The per capita income for the village was $18,921. About 4.3% of families and 6.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.2% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Osceola High School serves the community. Transportation Osceola has a general aviation airport, L O Simenstad (designation KOEO), consisting of a turf landing strip and a paved runway with parallel turf strips. The runway can handle small jet aircraft. In 2006 a glider club located there. Museum The Osceola and St Croix Valley Railway Museum is located in Osceola. Notable people *Dougald D. Kennedy, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *David E. Paulson, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Horst Rechelbacher, founder of the Aveda Corporation *Gustav Stickley, architect and furniture designer *Elmer Swenson - viticulturalist References External links * Osceola, Wisconsin village website * Sanborn fire insurance map: 1911 Category:Villages in Polk County, Wisconsin Category:Villages in Wisconsin